Ghost Hunter
by Auguste the Clown
Summary: Drake Fenton and his brother Danny used to be so close but after The Accident they slowly started to drift apart. Unlike his brother Drake had special powers, and after his first encounter with a ghost let's just say he starts to reveal something that he has kept hidden from his family and friends.(OCxValerie).
1. Mystery Meat

**AN: Hello Hello Hello This Auguste the clone speaking I thought I might try my hand at writing something a bit different so this is why I'm writing this story I would like to give special thanks to DarkFoxKit and his story "My Brother's a Ghost" and "We are Phantoms". Well this** **is** **story about if Danny hand a brother as well as his sister Jazz. He acts like he is not interested in hunting ghost, but when he see's the lunch lady ghost let's just say his views on ghost hunting come to surface.**

* * *

Ghost Hunter

Chapter 1: Mystery Meat

Hello my name is Drake Fenton I'm 14 years old I have a fraternal twin brother named Danny Fenton and an older sister her name is Jazz Fenton. My Father and Mother names are Jack and Maddie Fenton their both ghost hunters. I know it's ridiculous but I kind have a special gift that I've never told anyone not even my friends or family I have special gifts like I can sense and see certain things before they happen. So you could say I'm not so skeptical about my family living or hobby however you would put it, but that's enough about me let's get on with the story.

* * *

(Fenton house, Morning)

Currently at the Fenton House the family was in the kitchen getting ready to start the day. Their mom Maddie was currently working on a new ghost invention while their dad Jack stood behind his wife, Jazz was reading a book the title said Surviving Adolescence through Therapy, while Danny and Drake were currently eating a bowl of cereal. Drake finished his Breakfast first he picked up his dishes and took them over to the sink he then walked over to the fridge and took out a Bento box. Drake had a deep fascination for the Japanese culture he would often study a bit of the culture from time to time he could also speak Japanese quite well.

CLANG!

As Drake closed the refrigerator doors he heard a loud clanging sound he turned around to see his brother Danny who was looking really freaked out about something he also had his arm behind his back.

Drake saw his Mom finish welding something on the invention and announced, "Okay, two more days and it's done."

Drake soon notice that their dad Jack leaned in closely and picked up the invention," What did you say? It's done," Jack quickly picked up the invention and pointed it in the air, "The Fenton finder is done! This baby uses satellites to lead you right to the ghosts."

Danny soon gained a very nervous look on his face and asked, "It uses what...to track...what?"

 **"Welcome to the Fenton Finder, a ghost is near walk forward,"** said a feminine computer voice of the Fenton Finder.

Drake notice Danny get up from his seat and walk away slowly he then turned back to his parents and saw his Dad walk towards to where the Ghost was the machine was beeping like a metal detector. When it started to rapidly beep Drake saw that it was pointing at Danny?

 **"Ghost located thank you for using the Fenton Finder,"** said the female computer voice of the Fenton Finder.

Drake had a confused look on his face and his dad said, "That can't be right." Drake saw his brother smile nervous with his had behind his back then he suddenly disappeared.

Drake gained a shocked look and started to rub his eyes a bit when he opened them again he saw Danny was in the same spot he was before. He then shook his head a little and decided his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Actually I need to tell you guys something," said Danny in a sad and nervous tone.

Drake notice that Jazz closed the book she was reading and turned to are parents and Danny and started to approach them, "That's not all you need Danny; you need guidance, and parents that can provide it."

"Know sweetie I know what we do doesn't make any sense sometimes but your only..." said Mom before she was interrupted by Jazz."16, biologically but psychologically I'm an adult and I will not allow your insane obsession with ghost pollute the mind of this impressionable child!" Jazz then grab Danny and started hugging him he also gain a creeped out or nervous look on his face. Jazz then started walking towards Drake and pulled him into her grasp.

"I will not stand her and let you pollute both of their minds! Come you abused unwanted children, I'll drive you to school," said Jazz as she pulled Drake and Danny out of the kitchen. When they reached Jazz car Drake got his sisters arm off him.

"Thanks for the offer Jazz, but I'm going to walk to school today," said Drake.

"You sure because it's no problem for me?" Jazz questioned.

"Yeah, it's a nice day plus I could use the exercise," said Drake as Danny and Jazz got into her car.

"No Danny Drake it's a trap," yelled Jack as he came running out of the house notice Jazz car was gone while Drake was still their.

"What's the matter Dad?" ask Drake wondering what was a trap.

"Your sister Jazz is posed by a ghost Drake?" said Dad as he turned to Drake.

"Drake sweetie you forgot your lunch," said Mom as she held up Drakes Bento Box.

"Thanks Mom," said Drake as he grab his lunch from his mom.

"Oh and Just incase you run into any ghost a school today take the Fenton Rod with you," said Mom as she handed me a green and silver rod. The Fenton Rod is kind of like a Swiss army knife only for ghost hunting. It can transform into a staff so you can beat up ghost at close range also has a taser function so you can stun ghost along with a ray that you can use from a distance. It can also shot out a net so you can capture a ghost.

"Thanks Mom," said Drake as he took the Fenton Rod and slipped it into his backpack. Yeah I know what your thinking it weird for me to be taking a ghost hunter weapon with me to school, but it makes my parents happy and for some odd reason I have a strange feeling in my gut that something is going to happen.

Drake was sprinting towards school he always like to run for some reason it just made him feel alive. He rounded a corner when suddenly he ran into someone and trip. The person Drake bump into was a teen man he had light blonde hair and green eyes he wore a white long sleeve over-shirt with an upturned collar Under a blue T-shirt and black pants. Drake quickly sprung to his feet and went to help the teen up to his feet.

"I am so sorry I should really watch where I going," said Drake as he helped the teen up to his feet.

"It's ok no harm no fowl," said the teen as he brushed himself off.

"My names Drake Fenton," said Drake as he put out his hand for the teen to shake.

"My name is Aaron Price," introduced Aaron as he shook Drakes hand.

"So Aaron are you new in town or something?" asked Drake.

"Yeah my family just moved here from Louisiana I'm starting my first day of school at Casper High School," said Aaron as he and Drake made heir way to the school.

"Hey what do you that's the same school I go to," said Drake in a happy tone.

"Well what do you know my first day of school and I've already made a new friend," said Aaron as he started to laugh and Drake soon joined in the laughter. As the to walked they shared many things about each other. Drake told Aaron about his brother Danny and his Sister Jazz, and also about Sam and Tucker. He also told him how his parents are ghost hunters. This didn't freak him out or anything Aaron thought it was actually pretty cool. He also told Aaron about his fascination with the Japanese culture. Aaron told Drake about his life in Louisiana and also a few things about himself. He told Drake he could speak French and was trained in a martial arts know as Savate. He also told Drake he had a fascination for the supernatural and many other things.

The two soon reached he school Drake headed towards his locker and Aaron headed to the principle office to receive his schedule and locker the two parted ways, but decided they would meet up for lunch. The rest of the day went by rather quickly and it was soon lunch came around. Drake was currently waiting outside the entrance to the Cafeteria waiting for Aaron to arrive. He notice that Sam had finally pushed the school board to change the Menu. Sam is an Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarian meaning she doesn't eat anything with a face. She had been pushing to change the menu for quite some time to have things such as turfwiches and mud pies made with actual mud. His friend Tucker was going to suffer for this, because he likes to call himself a meat connoisseur and has never eaten a single vegetable in his life.

Aaron saw Drake on the outside of the entrance of the cafeteria he then called out his name, "Hey Drake."

Drake turned and saw Aaron approach him, "Hey, Aaron how's your day been going by so far."

"Good you."

"Same you brought your own lunch today?" asked Drake as he and Aaron walked into the cafeteria.

"Yeah why?" asked Aaron wondering why Drake wanted to know if he brought his own lunch or not.

"A friend of my finally changed the menu," said Drake once they entered the cafeteria Aaron saw the lunch lady serving grass on a slice of bread and piles of mud.

"Uhh...?" "My friend Sam is Vegan, but prefers the term Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarian," explained Drake already knowing what Aaron question was. The two soon made their way to a table. **(AN: Just for the recorded when Drake and Aaron where walking to school Drake didn't tell Aaron Sam was a Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarian.)**

"I'm glad I brought my lunch today," said Aaron as the two sat down.

"Me too," said Drake as he opened his Bento Drake packed a small thing of rice some pickled veggies and Miso pork.

"Wow that sure looks good you make that yourself?" asked Aaron as he took out a thermos.

"Yeah, since I like the Japanese culture so much I like to make Bento for lunch," said Drake as he took out some chopsticks and started munching on some veggies.

Drake and Aaron sat at the table make some small conversion when suddenly Drake heard Tucker shout, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"Whoa drama much?" asked Aaron as he saw Tucker shout.

"That would be my friend Tucker looks he's facing a meat melt down," said Drake as he saw Danny, Sam and Tucker walked towards where he and Aaron where sitting.

"Hey, Drake who's your new friend?" asked Danny as he notice Aaron.

"This is Aaron he and his family just moved into town from Louisiana I met him this morning when I was walking to school and Aaron this is my brother Danny," introduce Drake as his Brother and friends sat down.

"Don't you think this is a little extreme Sam?" asked Danny as he picked up a bit of the turwich with his spoon and looked at Sam smiling face.

Mr. Lancer walked up to Sam and put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention, "Ah Ms. Manson the schoolboard wanted me to personally thank you for introducing this new experience into are schools cafeteria."

Drake noticed Tucker started sniffing the area know that their was meat near. After only eating meat all his life he could smell any meat anywhere he then lean in close to Mr. Lancer like how a bloodhound smelled something suspicious on a person. Mr. Lancer started to get a little nervous and put his hands up in defense.

"No no the rumors about the new all steak buffet in the teachers lounge are completely untrue," said Mr. Lancer as he put a tooth pick in his mouth like that doesn't scream he ate meat, "Thanks again."

"Yeah thanks Sam for making us eat garbage Sam and on the Day Drake new friend starts school," said Tucker as he glared at Sam for changing the menu.

"It's not garbage it's ultra-recycle organic matter," Sam argued.

"It's garbage," said Danny and Tucker at the same time.

"I'm just glad I brought my lunch today can I try some of that," said Aaron as he pointed to Drakes pickled Vegetables.

Drake picked up some pickled carrots and cucumbers and handed them to Aaron then started to munch on the veggies with delight, "This is delicious."

"Thank you I have a special method when I pickle my veggies," said Drake with a smile happy to know some liked his cooking.

Aaron then took out a plastic container and opened it up to reveal meatball covered in barbeque sauce, "Nothing like Gatorballs and BBQ sauce."

"What are Gatorballs?" asked Drake wondering what a Gatorball was.

"Just ground Gator meat made into meatballs I like to call them Gatorballs," explained Aaron as he started to dig into his meatballs.

Drake suddenly got a cold clammy feeling run up and down his spine he also notice a blue wisp come out his brothers mouth.

"Guys I have a problem," said Danny as a clump of mud was thrown at his head.

"FENTON #1," yelled Dash. Dash is the schools quarter back and bully he always picks on me and my brother Danny.

"Make that two problems," said Danny as he got up and turned to face Dash.

"I ordered three mud pies, do you know what they gave me? Three mud pies! With mud from the ground! All because of your girlfriend!" Dash yelled angrily at Danny as he pointed at his plate.

"She's not my girlfriend!" "I'm not his girlfriend!" both Danny and Sam denied at the same time.

"Are they a thing and who is the Jock?" asked Aaron in a whisper tone of voice as he leaned closely to Drake so no one else but Drake and he could hear.

"Yeah, but their both to stubborn to admit it and as for the Jock his names Dash he always seems to take his anger out on one of us," explained Drake in a whisper tone as Dash grabbed his brother by he shirt and brought him close to his face.

"These are my glory days after high school it's all down hill for me how am I suppose to enjoy them eating MUD!?" Dash yelled/ asked as he through Danny to a table.

Dash walked up to the table and placed his plate in front of Danny and said, "Eat it all of it."

I watched as my brother took a scoop of the mud and was about to eat it when a blue wisp came out of his mouth and I suddenly got his clammy feeling run up and down my spine I saw my brother pick up the plate into the air and shout, "GARBAGE FIGHT." as he through the plate at Dashes face.

The entire cafeteria then erupted into chaos Drake and Aaron got on their hands and knees and started to crawl underneath a table for cover from all this chaos.

"Your going to pay for this Fenton #1," said Dash as someone through mud at him.

Drake notice Danny, Sam, and Tucker head towards the kitchen. Drake wonder curiously as to why they would go into their he decided to worry about this later.

"So does this normally happen or is this a special occasion?" asked Aaron as he watched the chaos unfold.

"No, things aren't normally this crazy. Anyways we need to get a teacher you in?" asked Drake.

"Yeah," said Aaron as he and Drake started to make their way to the exist.

"Drake."

Drake started to look around to see who was calling his name he saw Valerie hiding underneath a table not wanting to get into the massive garbage fight. Drake and Aaron quickly crawled underneath the table to join her.

"Valerie is it just me or has everybody gone crazy first Sam changes the menu, then the teachers take all the meat for themselves, then my brother starts a food fight, and know I'm hiding under a table with my new friend and questionable friend!" exclaimed Drake about all the crazy things that where happening today.

"Uh does he normally get like this or is this rare?" asked Aaron as he looked at Valerie.

"Sometimes and who might you be?" asked Valerie as he looked as Aaron for the first time.

"Aaron I'm new here it's a pleasure to meet you," introduce Aaron as he held out his hand for Valerie to shake.

"Valerie it nice to meet you as well Aaron," said Valerie as she shook his hand.

"Know that you've both met you want to get out of here," asked Drake.

"Yeah," said Aaron.

"Yap," said Valerie.

Drake, Aaron, and Valerie soon made their way out of the cafeteria and started to head towards the teachers lounge once they got their Drake started to knock on the door. It was answered by Mr. Lancer.

"Mr. Lancer come quick theirs a massive food fight going on in the cafeteria," said Drake.

"Before we make are way to the cafeteria who started the fight exactly?" asked Mr. Lancer in an agitated tone.

"Well sir Dash through mud pie at my brother Danny head then want for him to eat all of it, and then Danny through the plate at Dashes face and things just went down hill from their," explained Drake hoping this would lesson the punishment.

"Well since Mr. Baxter through four touch downs in the last game I can't punish him," said Lancer in an agitated tone Drake new that he was under a lot of pressure probably from the school board. "But your friends however won't be so lucky."

"Well if that's the case then I want to share in both Danny and my friends punishment and I don't want any special treatment I want the same amount of punishment as my friends," said Drake.

"Very well Mr. Fenton follow me to the Cafeteria," said Lancer as he and Drake started to walk back towards the Cafeteria.

* * *

(With Aaron and Valerie)

"I don't get it why would he do something like that?" Aaron asked Valerie as he scratched the back of his head confused at why Drake would do something like this.

"I'm guessing that you don't know Drake very well?" Valerie asked in a cheerful tone.

"Well I just met him today," said Aaron as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Drake is a nice guy, in fact I would probably say he is to nice of a guy. I don't even think he can say the word no. When ever someone needs help he will help them no question ask that just the type of guy he is, and the type of guy I admire," said Valerie in a very dreamy tone.

"Do you like him or something," asked Aaron with a raised eyebrow as he saw a dreamy look in her eyes.

"What no of course not I mean he is nice guy, and really friendly, and he is kind of cute," Valerie instantly covered her mouth a what she just said.

"Aw huh," said Aaron already knowing the obvious.

"Ok I guess I kind of like him, but if you tell him this I swear to god I'll make you pay for this," said Valerie in a mad tone.

"Don't worry my lips are sealed. I'm the type of guy you can trust to keep a secret," said Aaron as he put his arms up in a defensive manner.

"But don't let the nice guy thing fool you Drake can be a real scary person if you tick him off enough," Valerie said in a warning tone.

Aaron started to walk to the cafeteria since Drake was going to be punished he thought it was best to give him a hand.

* * *

(With Lancer and Drake)

After Drake and Lancer left Aaron and Valerie they made their way to the cafeteria, and Mr. Lancer quickly stop the food fight he then grabbed Dash but my brother Danny, Sam, and Tucker where not in the cafeteria. They later found Danny and Tucker in the hall way it looked like a tornado had pass through there. Mr. Lancer then lead the group to his office where he read off Tucker, Danny, and Drakes school records.

"Tucker Foley. Chronic tardiness, talking in class, repeated loitering by the girl's locker room," said Mr. Lancer as he went on to Danny record. "Danny Fenton. Thirty-four dropped beakers in the last month, banned for life from handling all fragile school property, but no severe mischief before today," read Mr. Lancer as he went onto Drakes record, "Drake Fenton. Straight A student, 4.0 grade average, Model student, and like his brother no mischief before today."

"So...children, tell me, WHY DID THE THREE OF YOU, CONSPIRE TO DESTROY THE SCHOOL CAFETERIA!?" Mr. Lancer yells at the three believing it to be their fault. Danny tries to tell it was Dash, "Dash started it! He threw—" Mr. Lancer interrupts him and tells us, "Four touchdown passes in the last game is thereby exempt from scorn. You three, however, are not. I'll map out your punishment when I return. Mr. Baxter. Watch the door." We looked at each other as Mr. Lancer and Dash left the room.

Drake stood up and pointed his finger at the two, "So you guys mind telling me why your acting so weird?"

"What are you taking about Drake we're not acting weird," said Tucker as he got nervous and sweated a little.

"Rrrright, by the way where's Sam?" asked Drake as he crossed his arm.

"She fine Drake she jus had to use the restroom," said Danny as he avoid making eye contact.

Drake sighed a little and placed his hand on his brothers shoulder, "Fine don't tell me, but Danny I know that somethings going on and San and Tucker are in on it as well so I'll be participant and wait for you to tell me, but I will find out why your acting so weird. Also if you need my help with any thing then just ask," said Drake as he took his hand off his brother shoulder and went back to his seat.

Drake notice out of the corner of his eyes Danny and Tucker walk over to the security monitors over at the wall the TVs showed different security camera views, and started to whisper something in a low tone of voice to make sure Drake wouldn't hear. Drake suddenly placed his had on his forehead he started to feel a little sick like he was going to through up or something. He closed his eyes do to the pain when he opened them again he found himself in a black void.

He looked around the void and suddenly saw his brother Danny. Drake tried to walk towards him but his body wouldn't respond to his command. He then saw the image of his brother change his black hair turned snow white and his blue eyes started to glow green soon his clothes change as well he was wearing a black jump suit with white gloves and boots. Drake started to wonder what all of this meant, but before he could aske he snapped back to reality.

Drake open his eyes and saw he was back in Lancer's office there was a flash of light out of the corner of his eyes and when he turned to see what it was Danny and Tucker where no longer in the room. The windows weren't open and the door was still closed. Drake started to wonder how those two got out when suddenly the door to Mr. Lancer office opened up and Lancer came in with some mops.

"Gentlemen your punishment will be..." Lancer started off but notice that Drake was the only person in the room, "WORSE THAN YOU CAN POSSIBLY IMAGIANE!"

Mr. Lancer turned to Drake and gave him a look that sked if he new where the other two went,"Mr. Lancer I have no idea where Danny and Tucker went I turned around their was a flash of light and they where gone."

"Well since you volunteered to share your friends punishment I'll let you off easy you will only have to clean the cafeteria for the next two hours. Your brother and friend however will have to clean the entire campus when I'm down," said Mr. Lancer as he handed me a mop. Drake went straight to the cafeteria and started cleaning a half an hour passed and manage to get a lot done.

"Need a hand?" Drake turned his head and saw Aaron standing at the entrance of the cafeteria.

"Aaron what are you doing here?" asked Drake as he stopped mopping.

"Well since you decided to share your friends punishment I thought you guys might need some help, and I come and see you doing all the work so wants some help?" Aaron asked as he pulled out a mop.

"Sure," said Drake as he started cleaning again.

"So where's your brother and your other two friends?" Aaron asked as he look around the Cafeteria not seeing them any where.

"I don't know we where in Mr. Lancer office their was a flash of light next thing I know they where gone," Drake explained as the continued cleaning. Two hours finally passed and Drake and Aaron finished cleaning the cafeteria.

Drake wiped the sweat form his forehead and looked to Aaron who had his back turned and said, "Their we're finally finished."

"Yeah, so you have any plans Drake?" asked Aaron as he set the mop against the wall of the cafeteria when he turned around he saw Drake was wide eyed like he had just seen or realized something shocking he was also shaking a little. "Drake what the matter?"

"I have the willies," said Drake as he started to snap back to normal.

"Willies?" Aaron questioned wondering what the willies where.

"Aaron can you keep a secret and I mean really keep it just between you and me?" asked Drake as Aaron nodded his head and said, "Sure I can keep a secret when someone tells me a secret my lips are sealed tighter than a federal mint."

"You see ever since I was born I've had this special ability to sense and see certain things and when I sense something malevolent I get this feeling which I call the willies. I can also see certain outcomes like a visions of something in the future," explained Drake as Aaron with wide eyes.

"T-that's..." Drake closed his eyes this had been the first time he has ever told anyone about his gift and the reason why is he didn't want for people to think he was a freak and since had just told Aaron he had no idea how he would react soo he closed his eyes for the worst. "That's awesome!"

Drake quickly opened his eyes and looked at Aaron, "Really you don't think I'm weird or anything like that?"

"What no way to me that's got to me you are probably the coolest person in the world," said Aaron with a huge grin on his face.

Drake felt extremely happy he was about to reply to what Aaron had just said when suddenly the two felt a the ground shake a little, "What was that?" Aaron asked as he saw the water in his bucket ripple a little.

"I think that came down stair in the schools basement lets go check it out," said Drake as he and Aaron made their way to the basement of the school

When they got down their the saw endless boxes of meat Aaron looked at all the boxes and asked, " Is there something wrong with this school?"

Drake shrugged his shoulders and said, "Your guess would probably as good as mine. We should probably find out what causing all that commotion."

Drake and Aaron soon started walking when they suddenly heard a loud roar. The two ran to where they heard the roar and saw Sam and Tucker running away from a large meat monster with glowing green eyes. they were about to shout something to gain their attention when suddenly a black and white blur picked them up and went right through the walls, the meat monster however slammed right into the wall.

"Oh dear what a mess," said the voice of a sweat old lady, Drake and Aaron looked around to find out where that voice came from. What they saw was a fat old lady with green skin in a lunch lady uniform this shocked the two.

"Uh hello," said Aaron as the Ghost Lunch Lady turned to look at the two.

"Hello children what are you doing down here?" asked the Lunch Lady in a sweet tone of voice.

"we heard a commotion and came down here to see what it was," explained Drake as he slowly reached for his Fenton rod in case things got hairy.

"I'm sorry that was me you see I was trying to get this girl who change the menu to try and eat meat, but then this ghost boy comes and attacks me so I had to defend myself sorry if I caused a commotion," said the Lunch Lady in a sweet voice.

"OK well we should be going," said Drake as he and Aaron started to leave the room.

"Before you go would either of you care for some apples?" asked the Lunch Lady as she held out some apples.

"Yeah." "Sure." said Aaron and Drake.

The Lunch Lady handed each of them an apple and the two soon made their way out of the room. Once they where out the two dropped their apples and ran to the exit of the school once they where out of the building the two stop so they could catch their breath.

"W...What w...was that?" Aaron asked as he freaked out a bit.

"I think it's obvious that was a ghost," said Drake as he finally caught his breath.

"Aren't ghost to be just a myth?" Aaron asked as he looked at Drake.

Drake was about to reply when suddenly he found himself somewhere around the school he looked around and saw two different protest stand as well as a crowd of people panicking his brother Sam and Tucker. He then saw his Brother Danny say something, but didn't know what as sound didn't come out of his mouth. Sam and Tucker then hugged each other and covered Danny, when they separated Danny looked exactly like he was in Drakes last vision. Danny then flew off into the sky and when Drake turned his head to see where Danny was flying to he saw a giant meat monster. Drake also saw a gray ninja and a guy in a white tux along with a top hat and cape. Before Drake could ask what was going on he suddenly snapped back to reality. Drake started to look around and saw Aaron in front of him waving his hand in front of Drakes face.

"Finally you snapped out of it you just froze up what happened?" Aaron asked wondering why Drake froze up.

"I had a vision," said Drake.

"What did you see?" Aaron asked wondering what Drake saw.

"We were at school my brother was their as well as Sam and Tucker. Their was also a giant meat monster like the one we saw in the meat room only bigger, and my brother transformed into something. Aaron I think my brother might be half ghost," said Drake.

"Half ghost are you crazy?" Aaron asked Drake wondering if he was alright in the head.

The two started walking and Drake started to explain why he thought is brother was half ghost, "Well a few weeks ago my parents created a portal that would allow ghost to come into are world when they went to activate it nothing happened. I went up stairs but Sam, Tucker, and Danny where still done stairs something happened and when I went back down stairs everyone was acting strange."

* * *

(Fenton house)

After Drake explained why he thought his brother was half ghost he invited Aaron over to his house so he could show him something. When they got their Drake opened the front door and looked up stars he saw Tucker was about to storm out of the house, and then hear Sam voice she was shouting, "You want to change that menu back!? YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME TO DO IT!"

Aaron and Drake stepped out of the way to let Tucker and Sam storm out of the house. Drake notice his sister Jazz just got her hair out of a vacuum Drake and Aaron just stared at her they where about to ask when suddenly Jazz replied, "Mom and Dad think I'm a ghost. This all going into the memoir," she then noticed Aaron and asked, "Who's this?"

"My name is Aaron Price Drakes newest friend," introduced Aaron as he held out his hand like he was holding a flower and suddenly a red rose popped out of his hand. **(Can you guess where this seen is from)**

"Well aren't you the charmer," said Jazz as she took the floor and left the room.

Drake looked at Aaron and asked, "How did you do that?"

"Sorry but a good Magician never reveals his secrets," said Aaron as he put his hands behind his head.

"Magician?"

"Yeah, you see when I was a seven my dad took me to a magic show and after seeing that act I thought of becoming a magician and studied all kinds of tricks, but in case my magic career didn't go off I decided that It would be good to have a back up plan."

"Cool if that was one of your simpler tricks then I say your magic career might become a huge hit."

"Thanks."

The two made their way up stairs and headed towards Drake room they passed by Danny room and saw he was on his bed Drake pointed to a door and told Aaron he would be their in a second.

"Danny you know you can tell me anything right?" Drake ask as he sat down on his bed

Danny started to look a little nervous, "Of course."

"Well if you need my help with anything or if your troubled with something then just ask," Drake said as he place his hand on Danny shoulder and Danny nodded.

"Good I'm glad we had this talk," said Drake as he left Danny room and head towards his

Drake saw Aaron standing outside of his room the two walked in and Aaron looked at Drakes room with amazement it was filled with as sorts of Japanese cultural stuff. In the middle he had saw a Japanese Futon in the middle of the room. To the right Aaron saw a dresser that had 4 drawers two each stood side by side and on top was a stand that held two Japanese swords, and over them where some Japanese kanji scrolls.

"This has got to be the coolest room I've ever seen," said Aaron as they walked into Drakes room and Drake closed the door behind them.

"Thanks,now Aaron what I'm about to show you is between you and me," said Drake as he picked up a remote and pointed it at a blank part of a wall, and a secret compartment opened up.

It reviled a dark gray jump suit with black gloves and boots, along with a dark gray balaclava that was open around the eyes along with a dark gray visor. Drake then walked up to the costume he took out a small green ball and through it to the floor and he was instantly enveloped in green smoke. When the cloud vanished Drake was fully dressed in the costume. Aaron looked at Drake with a shocked look.

Drake then took off the mask and visor and said, "You see Aaron I believe in ghost, but I don't let ghost hunting control me like my parents so I made this costume incase I ever met a ghost."

"I see so why are you wearing it know?" Aaron asked.

"In my vision I was at school there where to protest stand and Sam, Tucker, and Danny where also their as well. There was a giant meat monster attacking. I also saw gray ninja and I think that was me, I also saw a guy dressed in white, but I don't know what that meant," explained Drake.

"I think I do," said Aaron as he walked over to his bag and pulled out a white top hat, he then pulled out a white cloth from the hat and pulled it over him and in a flash Aaron was wearing a the exact same outfit as the one Drake saw in his vision, "When I was learning about magic I need a stage outfit so I created this outfit. I always carry it with me don't ask why, because I don't know myself."

"What is all this suppose to mean?" Drake asked wondering why he was wearing this in his vision.

"Maybe we're suppose to team up and fight ghost?" Aaron asked.

"Maybe when my vision comes to light we will decided," said Drake as he and Aaron shook hands. Drake had latter introduced Aaron to his parents and invited Aaron to stay for dinner. After dinner Aaron decided to head home.

* * *

(Next day at school)

Drake, Danny, and Aaron where all walking to school and when they got there what they saw shocked all three of them. Sam and Tucker set up to different protest over night. Tucker set up an all meat protest, while Sam set up an Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarian protest.

"I don't know whether to shocked, impressed, or freaked out about this," said Drake.

"Or not maybe things will be worse," Danny said. Drake guessed that Danny thought Sam and Tucker would have made up and was probably not expecting this.

"Was any of this in your vision?" Aaron asked as he looked around the are.

Drake Nodded and said, "Yes so be ready at any moment."

Sam and Tucker soon came up to the trio and stood on opposite sides of the three, Danny said with disbelief, "You guys put together two protests in one night?"

Tucker glares at Sam as he says, "Meat-eaters, Danny always ready to fight, and our high-protein diets gives us the energy we need to do it quickly."

Sam glares at Tucker and says, "Ultra Recyclo-vegetarians are always ready to protests, and because we don't have to waste time cooking our food, we can move even faster."

"Don't you guys think this is a little extreme?" Danny asked as Drake and Aaron looked around the area for any signs of trouble.

"No choice, buddy! You're either with me!" said Tucker as he continues to glare at Sam.

"Or you're against him!" Sam said in a loud tone.

The two then ask in a loud tone at the same time, "So whose side are you on!?"

The sky turns gray and the wind started to pick up Drake and Aaron slowly started to back away from Danny, Tucker, and Sam, but at a slow rate so that they wouldn't notice they where backing away. An evil cackling was heard blowing through the wind. Drake starts to get the willies like crazy and notices a large blue wisp come out of his mouth. Drake turns his attention to a meat truck, and it suddenly starts to shack then the contents of the truck fly out of it and into various directions. The meat flies around before coming back towards the truck, and starts to swirl around overhead. Drake and Aaron notice this and quickly went to find a place to hide so that they could change into their costumes.

The meat then forms an even large meat monster than the one Drake and Aaron saw before. As Drake and Aaron looked at the monster they new that this was the Lunch Lady ghost doing when the meat finally came all together the Lunch Lady yells, "It's lunchtime!" and just like that everyone runs away from both protests.

"Meat! Why have you betrayed me!?" Tucker yells to the heavens.

Drake and Aaron left the area thanks to the panicking crowed neither Sam, Tucker, and Danny didn't even notice they where gone. Drake took one last look at his friends and brother he saw them hug and new everything was going according to his vision. Drake and Aaron made their way inside the school and headed towards the roof. Once they got their Drake took out a small green ball and Aaron took out his top hat the two looked at each other and nodded Drake through down the small green ball and was enveloped in green smoke, and Aaron pulled out a white cloth out of his hat. When the smoke cleared Drake was in the same outfit he showed Aaron yesterday only this time he had a katana strap to his back and belt that had the Fenton rod on the back. Drake turned and saw Aaron fasten his cape to his shoulders and placed a white domino mask on his face.

"Ready?" Drake asked.

"Ready, also we probably shouldn't address each other by are names so while I'm dresses like this call me Magician," said Aaron.

"Ok, and while I'm dressed like this call me Kage, and when where not in public I will not speak," said Drake as Aaron nodded.

"Also take these," said Drake as he hand Aaron another Fenton rod and a deck of playing cards. "They're special weapons to fight ghost don't worry they won't hurt ordinary people the Fenton rod has a number of tools to fight ghost while you can through one of those cards like a dagger and they will slice a ghost so long as their tangible."

"Ok now then it's SHOW TIME," Aaron shouted as he took the to weapons and the two head to the edge of the roof. They saw Danny was about to slam into the ghost from high above in the sky. Meat started to fly every where Drake and Aaron saw Danny started to pull himself out from a crate that he created when he slammed into the ghost.

Drake and Aaron saw the Lunch Lady was right in front of Danny and she asked, "Oh, dear! What a mess! Are you okay?"

Danny finally complete pulled himself out of the crater he started to rub his arm a bit and replied, "Yeah, I think so."

The Lunch Lady mood changed to her evil angry side and said, "TOUGH! BECAUSE YOU TWO BEING OKAY IS NOT PART OF MY BALANCED DIET OF DOOM!"

The Lunch Lady then used her power to call meat crater, but instead of covering herself in it she forms five small piles in front of Danny, and then turns them into five little meat monsters.

Aaron turns to Drake and ask "Now?"

Drake nodded as he jumps off the roof when he lands on the ground he pulls out his sword which was glowing green and with amazing speed he slices through all five of the meat monsters in a matter of seconds.

Danny looks at the mysterious man with wonder and can only say, "Whoa, who are you?"

As Drake stand up he and Danny see the meat monsters reform Danny then says, "Well, I wasn't expecting that!" A blue ring suddenly appears around Danny waist and he transforms back to his human self, "Or that!"

The meat monsters then run up to Danny and grabs him he tries to get out of their grip but their hold was strong. The meat monsters fly into the air with Danny and start to dangle him from the sky. Aaron see the monsters fly over him and starts to head to the other side of the roof he sees a thermos hit Danny face, and the meat monster drop him. Aaron quickly jumps off the roof and grabs Danny.

Aaron cape then transforms to a hang glider and tells Danny, "Hang on."

Thanks to the height and the speed Aaron hang glider caught an air current an he was able to fly. He then directs his glide to wear the Fenton are and does a nose dive as he see the meat monsters come after him.

"I think know would be a good a time as any to change back," said Aaron as Danny concentrated on his ghost form Danny finally succeeds and turns himself and his mysterious acquaintance intangible and phases through the ground Danny also yelled to his family, "Thanks for the Thermos!"

The meat monsters land on Danny and Drakes family, and Danny phase himself and his acquaintance out of the ground right where the Lunch Lady is.

She notices the Fenton Thermos in Danny hand, and yells out, "NO! Soup's not on today's menu!"

Danny replies, "I'm changing the menu! Permanently!" Danny takes the top off and says in a small tone of voice, "Please work?" he then points the Thermos towards the Lunch Lady Ghost, and then exclaim, "I hope I'm right!"

A blue aura surrounded Danny and the Thermos started to powered up it then released a stream of energy from it, and knocked him backward a little the energy then forms into a net and surrounds the surprised Lunch Lady and traps her she struggles to break out of it, but can't she then yells out, "NOOOO!"

The Thermos sucks the Lunch Lady into it and Danny who was now in his human form places the lid back onto the Thermos. Danny sees Sam and Tucker over by a deflated balloon he then helps Sam up to her feet.

Sam get's up and says with amazement, "What happened? Where's the ghost? And who was that ninja?"

"My parents have their moments, as for the ninja I have no idea their was one other guy as well, but it seems those two are long gone," said Danny as he held up the Thermos.

 **"Ghosts directly ahead,"** said the voice of the Fenton Finder Danny saw his parent who where covered in approach him and hid the Thermos behind his back.

 **"You would have to be some sort of moron to not notice the ghosts directly ahead,"** the Fenton Finder said in a snarky tone.

Danny parents look at him strangely and Danny replies, "Aw, sorry dad you just missed him."

"We got a runner!" Jack yells as he and Maddie run off to look for the ghost kid

"Great, Back to square one," Jazz says irritably as she walks off.

"So, your not gonna tell 'em?" asked Tucker.

"Nah, I think we might've finally figured out what these powers are for," Danny says as he continues on. "They make me..."

Danny never finished his sentence, because Mr. Lancer grabs him by the shoulders and tells Danny furiously, "In a world of trouble."

From the roof tops Drake and Aaron watch as Mr. Lancer takes his brother and friends into the school to discuss their punishment.

"You sure you don't want to help your brother and friends?" Aaron asks as he turns to Drake.

"Nah, this is payback for abandoning me in Lancer office," said Drake with a devious smirk.

"Anyone ever tell you have a real devious side to you?" Aaron as this is the first time seeing Drakes dark side.

Drake just shrugs and says, "So what do you think of this whole ghost hunting thing?"

"I think we should go through with it. This probably isn't going to be the last ghost attack so we should be prepared," said Aaron as Drake nodded, "Ok, but until Danny reveal his identity we won't reveal are ok. When Danny, Tucker, and Sam are through with their punishment we will take to them."

Aaron just nodded in silent.

* * *

(Night time)

It was late and night and Danny and his friends had just finished with their punishment. The reason why it was so late was, because Danny, Sam, and Tucker had to clean up the whole campus from Sam and Tuckers food protest. Danny and his friend had just finished up and where currently walking home. As they walked through the night Danny, Sam, and Tucker where approached by the two mysterious strangers from the whole Lunch Lady fight.

"You," said Danny as he look at the ninja and the man in white and asked, "Who are you two?"

the man in white stepped forward, "Please allow me to introduce myself and my friend," the man said as he took a bit of a bow and said, "My name is Magician and his is my friend Kage don't mind him as he doesn't like to speak."

"So what do you want exactly?" Sam asked.

"Nothing we just wished to introduce are selves as we did not get the chance earlier," said Magician with a smile on his face.

"Before you go since you know what I am what do you plan on doing with it?" Danny asks as Kage approaches him. Kage reaches into his belt and pulls out a small notepad and pen and writes something down he then rips the paper from the pad and hands it to Danny he looks at the paper and all it says is the word 'Nothing'.

Kage then walks back to Magician and he says, "Please understand that we are not your enemies as we are more friends so if you need help with anything know that we will always be their. Until then bye bye."

Magician stuck his hand into the air and a large whit balloon pops out of his sleeve, and he floats high into the air once Magician is high enough in the air the balloon pops and he activates his hand glider and flies away. When Danny and his friends turn to Kage they see he is already gone. The trio look at one another and wondered if those to where either friend or foe.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry that I couldn't get Ghost Hunter up sooner, but I've been real busy lately. By the way if anybody knows of any other Danny Phantom Fanfiction story that follow the original cartoon with an OC or has an OC(Original Character) in them then please tell me. I find that reading story with OC helps get my creative juices a flowing. As for Aaron price alter ego Magician I base him off of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito character Katio Kid for those of you who didn't know.**

 **But any ways tell me what you think of this story and please review.**


	2. Announcement

**Hello my readers I would like to wish you all a Happy New Year and to tell you all I have an announcement to make.**

 **I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and in that time I've just lost the spark too write fan fiction. You see lately I've been working on some stories of my own idea, and would much rather focus on them now.**

 **I've also been thinking that I may put a few of my original story ideas on Fanfiction. Net to get some feedback on how good they are, and one final note if anyone wishes to adopt any of my stories then go right ahead, but I've already let this one author Dylan Millwood adopt my story "Dooku's Right Hand".**


End file.
